


A Little Grace Goes a Long Way

by RainbowPancaks2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, angel!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPancaks2/pseuds/RainbowPancaks2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an angel of the lord but he doesn't have any wings and that makes him a freak to the other angels. One day an archangel named Gabriel hurts him so much that Sam stops believing and falls from grace. Will Gabe take responsibility and pick up the pieces or will all those years in Heaven be for nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary but you made it this far! *confetti* Just to be clear; Angel!Sam, Human!Dean, Angel!Castiel, Archangel!Gabe, God!Chuck. This is also my first Sabriel fanfic so please put up with me as I learn with every update.

They were both angels in Heaven, guarding and protecting their lovely home was their duty. Both, though, were different from other angels. The older one was an archangel, one of the strongest beings in all of creation. The other, Sam, was an ordinary angel such as Anna or Ezekiel only he did not have his wings. It was the first time this had happened. He continued his heavenly duties as if he was not impaired. Archangel Gabriel, however, would pester his brother in arms for his lack of feathers.

“So how was the fly down to Earth, moose?” Sam glared at the small angel. “Oh that’s right, you gotta use the portal to Memphis.” Sam was an angel without a doubt, had all his powers, his grace, and is ‘angel radio’, he just had to travel as humans did. He picked up the stack of papers and pushed passed Gabriel.

“Buzz off, Gabriel…” He mumbled as he headed down a set of stairs and passed some cubicles.

“Well at least I can ‘buzz off’.” He commented and tailed the other angel.

“Seriously stop! You've been using that one for over 500,000 years! I’ve had more than enough.” He had snapped back, causing the archangel to jump. Never has the younger angel used harsh words towards him or anyone for that matter. Sam huffed and continued walking away towards Naomi’s office to deliver the rest of the papers.

“Take it easy, Sasquatch! All in good fu-” Gabriel had started but Sam had disappeared into nothingness. “Sam? Did you fly away-” And that’s when the archangel heard it.

“GABE! I’M FALLING!” And in an instant, Gabe was there to catch Sam’s burning vessel as he entered the atmosphere at an alarming rate.

“Are you okay, Sam?” He asked with genuine concern as he set the other down. Just as he went to touch Sam’s face he turned away.

“My… m-my grace… It’s fading. I’m turning human...” Sam looked at Gabe with tears in his eyes. Sam’s vessel was 6’4 and 190 pounds of a Kansas 32-year old and he looked smaller and weaker than a little girl. He had been so scared that this would happen.

“Sam-” Gabriel reached a hand out to check for injuries once again, but his touch was smacked away. They were silent for a moment before Sam looked Gabe in the eye with as much fury as he could muster up.

“This is your fault! If you hadn't made fun of me and my lack of wings I would still have my faith! J-just leave me alone…” Sam stood up, brushed himself off and walked towards the road where he would have to travel until he figured out what to do.

It was Gabriel’s fault, Sam was sure of that. God had created him without wings for a reason but the archangel never understood that. With Gabriel being a higher angel he thought that something was wrong and started to question their Heavenly father. The lack of faith caused the fall… in God’s eyes he rebelled…. Something he never wanted to do.


	2. The Hunt

“You what!? Where are you, Sammy?” Dean had said over the phone. Sam had found a quarter on his way to an emergency payphone and decided to call a human named Dean. He knew Dean from his previous visits to Earth, his vessel was Dean’s little brother.

“I’m somewhere in Georgia. Looks like Atlanta, Georgia.” He grabbed a passerby and confirmed his location. “Definitely Atlanta.”

“Great, I’m in Atlanta for a case and I could use your brain right about now because I have no idea what this thing is.” He smiled. Dean always caused Sam to smile for some reason.

“Thank you, Dean. I need to figure out how to get my grace back so I can get back home.” He sighed. Being human was taking a toll on him. He felt dreadful and there was a sharp pain in his stomach as if he was stabbed with an angel blade. 

Hunger…

That was what the ex-angel was feeling. “I need to eat.” He checked his vessel’s pockets and found a wallet containing 30 dollars.

~

“I got you a burger.” Sam had said with a mouthful of orange slices as he stepped inside Dean’s Chevy Impala.

“Extra bacon and cheese?” Dean asked with a hopeful grin.

“Yes.”

“Gimmie.” Dean made grabby hands at the greasy fast food box in Sam’s hands. “Fo whath haffened tho you?” He asked around the burger in his mouth.

“I lost my faith in God and fell…” Sam looked down at his hands. “I need to find my grace before someone else does.”

“Woah! Wait a second, You are one of the most graceful bastards I know! What the hell happened?” Sam looked at Dean. 

“An archangel named- GABRIEL!” Sam looked over to see Gabriel was peering into the impala on Dean’s side.

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Dean grabbed his gun and pointed it at the angel.

“That won’t work, Deano! Though I would love to have a different ‘gun’ pointing at me. 50 bucks will cover the cost of a good time.” He says with a wink.

“Aw dude! Why’d you have to go and put that image in my head, man!?” Dean said exasperated. Gabriel looked at Sam who refused to look back. “Anyways, what did you do to my broth- ah I mean Sam?” Dean had caught himself.

"Nothing but we need to talk, Sam." Sam finally looked the Archangel in the eyes.

"I have nothing to discuss with you. It would be best if you leave." Sam said in a bitter tone. He saw the hurt in Gabe's whiskey eyes but he did not care. He had ruined his long life.

“Fine be that way but I still have to talk to Deano here.” Dean raised an eyebrow up at that. “The thing you're hunting, I know what it is.” He said wiggling his eyebrows and glancing at the back seat.

“No! Hell no, you’re not coming with us!” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Then good luck trying to figure out what you’re hunting. Killing it is even trickier, buuuuut since you’ve got it all figured out, I’ll leave you boys to it.” Gabriel turned around and took two steps before Dean called out to him.

“Get in the car and tell me what it is…” He grumbled under his breath as Gabe slammed the impala door shut.

“You’re after a djinn. Kill it with a silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood.”

“That doesn’t make sense, it doesn’t follow the lore. The first killing, the heart looked ripped out and the throat looked like a vampire got to it. The second one looked like a kitsune kill but the blood was drained and the latest one seemed like a rugaru got to her. Don’t you think that this town just has multiple monsters working together?” Dean said, stating the facts as he drove to the morgue.

“Do you want my help or not? I bet if you ask some of the victim’s friends or neighbors they will tell you they thought they were on LSD. A drug which causes?” Dean let out a sigh.

“Hallucinations… which is a djinn.”


	3. The Truth

“I’ll take care of the body, be right back.” Dean said as he dragged the dead djinn out of the room and leaving the two alone.

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I really am.” Gabriel said to the ex-angel who was cleaning up the blood off his shirt.

“I don’t care for your apologies, Gabriel. I thought that I meant something to our father but now I’m not sure… What’s my purpose if I am no longer an angel? I have nothing left now… Nothing holding me back…” Sam said as he picked up his gun.

“I could help you get your grace back! Everything can go back to normal.” He said as he slowly took the gun away from Sam and took his hands in his.

“Nothing is going to ‘go back to normal’, Gabriel. Don’t you understand? My grace will not be the same and I will always be looked at like a freak. Can’t you just let me accept my fate?” Tears ran down his cheeks and the archangel wiped them away.

“Okay, so not everything will go back to normal with the snap of my fingers but we’ll make it work. You still have Castiel, Balthazar, Michael, and I bet you Gadreel still cares about you. You keep him company sometimes. And don’t forget about me.”

“But I thought you hated me? You made fun of me for millions of years.” At this point, Sam had pushed the archangel away.

“I know I can never take that back but-” Gabriel was cut off by the sound of wings. They looked over to see Castiel.

“Sam.” He took a few steps forward to face the ex-angel. “I know where your grace is but we must hurry, Raphael and some of the other archangels are after your grace. According to some rumors ‘up top’, your grace is extremely powerful if used properly. They plan to use it to smite thousands of humans who sold their souls to demons in order to gain power for heaven.” 

“See, we can get this all figured out! Just let us get your grace back.” Gabe said with a bright smile.

“But that doesn’t make any sense. If my grace was oh so powerful why did other angels-... and God, he must have known but why did he not give me wings……. D-did he fear me?” He asked looking from Cas to Gabe and back to Cas. “How strong would I have been? Would I have been stronger than Michael?” Gabe shifted on his toes, a sign that something was itching at the back of his throat. “Gabriel.”

“Okay, Okay!” He said letting out a long sigh. “You were never meant to hear these words from me but…. you are Lucifer’s younger twin brother… He gave Lucifer the same grace you have but gave him wings. He immediately started smiting and was thrown into the cage…. then you were there… same grace but no wings. He didn’t want another angel sharing the same fate so he ‘forgot’ your wings. It was Michael, Raphael, and I who stopped Lucifer but they wanted to smite you as well-”

“Why? They could have easily killed him and me but what stopped them.” Dean said as he walked into the light of the dark room. He looked at Gabriel with an amused shrug and then caught Castiel’s attention.

“I stopped them. I was on board at first but then I saw you there, tiny and scared. Then I saw your grace. It was beautiful, you were beautiful. So I told them I would look after you, teach you to be a good angel… they agreed. And now we are here.” He gave a small smile at the memory before he looked up at Sam.

“Why did you wait until now to tell me this?” Sam asked the Archangel, voice barely audible.

“Because I wasn’t the one supposed to tell you. The old man was.” Gabe pulled Cas away from Dean by his trenchcoat. “Stop the eye-sex and tell me where his grace is.” Castiel let out a long sigh.

“It has easy access and I am certain it is your grace-” Cas looked at Dean and then back to Sam.

“But?” Dean asked with a knowing look.

“But it is in Brazil… Meaning-”

“We have to fly there… Son-of-a-bitch.” Dean finished while rubbing the bridge of his nose..

“See, you guys are completing each other’s sentences already! Isn’t the royal couple just something? Right, gigantor?” Gabe asked as he turned around to look at Sam who was currently swaying. “You alright Sam?” He asked with concern and ran up to him for support. “Dean help!”

“I’m alright, Gabriel… I’m just…. exhausted? Is that the correct word for this feeling?” Dean nodded and ran up to the opposite side of Sam. 

“Let’s go get a motel.” Dean suggested.


	4. Plane tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer so bear with me.

Sam woke up slowly, eyes fluttering open as he looked at his surroundings. He remembers passing out but that was the extent of his knowledge.

“Hey Gabe… How long have you been here?” Sam said as he sat up in the motel bed. The angel looked to the source of the sound with half a Snicker’s hanging out of his mouth.

“Never left, baby.” He replied with a wink. “Do you feel okay? You were asleep for 14 hours.” When Gabriel had said that Sam jolted up and ran to gather his things. “Whoa, where’s the fire!?”

“If I don’t hurry the other angel’s will get my grace and slaughter thousands of humans. I can let that happen because I let a little insecurity get to me.” Gabe walked closer to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get your grace back. Nothing bad is going to happen.” He said rubbing a warm hand up and down his bicep. Sam pushed his hand away.

“Sure.” He turned to sit on the motel bed so he could put on his boots.

~

“Should I not teleport us to our destination? This seems rather slow and impractical.” Cas said to Dean as Sam walked up to the kiosk to buy plane tickets. 

“It’s up to Sam, but after that fall I’m sure he’s reluctant to fly anywhere. Plane or not.” Dean said as he turned to look at Sam and Gabriel. Gabe was grabbing at Sam’s flannel sleeve while he tried to push him away. Sam said something to him and pointed to the other two, causing him to walk to the others with a pout.

“Sam wanted me to ask if we want to get food before we get on or when we get off.” Gabe said, looking at Dean.

“Eat after.” He said in a monotone voice.

“HE SAID AFTER, PRINCESS!” Gabe yelled back at Sam, catching the attention of others.

Dean grabbed Gabriel from under his arm and dragged him away from everyone and into the men’s restroom, locking the door behind them. “Whoa, Dean-o! I know I’m sexy but I ain’t interested in a quickie-”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dean cut off. “You think making fun of him even more is going to help?”

“Whoa, where did this come from?” Gabriel asked as he put his hands up in defense.

“It came from you being an insensitive asshole. It came from you messing with him and hurting him for millions of years, or so I’ve heard. It came from you making him take hold of my brother when he was dying and making me think he turned into a monster! And if you have any respect for him or my family, you will leave him alone after all this is over!” He emphasized the last sentence with a shove. “Stay away from him or I will kill you.” Dean turned to leave the bathroom.

“I love him…..” Dean froze. “I really love him, Dean.” Dean turned to look at him. “I never meant to be so bad to him, and I said ‘it was something I’d never do’.... But if he just- if he just looked at me, I’d fall from grace. Don’t you understand? We were young, Dean!”

“You love him?” Gabe looked down and nodded. “If you ‘love’ him so much, why does he hate you?” Dean bit his lip and shifted on his legs. “Even if he did love you, you ruined his life, thousands of people could die, and it’s gonna be on your hands but he’s going to blame himself!”

“You think I wanted that to happen!?-” There was a knock on the door.

“Security, is there a problem?” Dean unlocked the door and walked back to where Cas and Sam where. “Do we have a problem, sir?” He asked again, reaching for his walkie talkie.

“No, no problem here officer.” Gabe said quietly and walked away.

~

Sam and Gabriel sat together in the window row while on the other side of the aisle, Dean and Castiel were sitting there. “Hey, Sam? I think Dean and Cas are holding hands.” Sam looked over Gabe to see Dean squeezing the life out of Castiel’s hand.

“Dean gets nervous when he’s on planes. Cas is probably just helping him.” He said to Gabriel and looked back at the two just to find them kissing. “Or maybe there is something more than that…”

“Eh, good for them. ‘M glad he’s happy…” Gabe mumbled under his breath.

“Hm? I didn’t catch that.” Sam had stated.

“Nothing, forget I even said anything.” Gabe said in a monotone voice. Sam looked him up and down, trying to figure the angel out. “What?” Gabe asked after he had enough of the eye sex coming from Sam.

“Just trying to figure out what’s wrong. Is something wrong? Did Dean say something to you?”

“That’s none of your business.” Gabe stated harshly. Sam was taken by aback by this reaction.

“It is my business because you’re both my friends and I care about you even after all the shit that’s happened… But I can obviously see that you don’t want to be friends so I’ll leave you alone after all this is over…” Sam’s voice got quieter the longer he went on. The sad tone he held shot a pang of guilt at Gabriel.

“Look, Sam… It’s not that I don’t want to be friends, it’s-” He looked towards Dean who was glaring at him, clearly hearing the conversation because he shook his head and slid a finger across his throat.

“‘It’s’.... What? What is it, Gabe?” Sam asked, his voice hopeful. Gabe was about to answer when a flight attendant on the overhead speaker told everyone to buckle up and they were ready to land in Brazil. “Are you going to tell me, Gabe?”

“Yeah, you gonna tell him, Gabe.” Dean said bitterly from the next row.

“It’s nothing, Sam…” Gabe responded and asked the passing by flight attendant for some whiskey.


	5. Piuva Trees and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get tissues.

“According to the civilians, the beautiful new full grown tree that magically appeared two days ago should be around here somewhere…” Dean said while using his machete to clear a path.

“I just really hope my grace is still there… I’m praying it is…” Sam said as he smacked a leaf off out of his face.

“Sam, no! What have you done!?” Cas exclaimed from behind everyone. “If you’ve been praying then every other angel knows where your grace is!” Sam went pale.

“B-but I thought that if I was human I could… “ Gabe and Cas both shook their heads. “What have I done!?” He took the machete from Dean and started hacking furiously through the dense jungle. Giant green leaves, tall grass, and vines were all chopped into nothing. With one last swing to a wall of vines, they came into a clearing.

“I think we hit the jackpot, boys…” Dean said in amazement. The tree they were looking at was stunning. It has soft purple leaves and a light gray bark with a tint of pink. It was full and beautiful next to the water. It seemed to be glowing as it’s branches reached out to kiss the wind.

“That’s mine?” Sam asked. “I thought it would be a bit more frightening.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Because I’m a monster to other angels.” Sam reached out to touch the glowing light but retracted his hand at the last second. “What would happen if I don’t want my grace?” He asked, looking at Gabriel. “I love you, Gabe and you see me as an angel who is worth nothing. I don’t want this grace if it’s not worth anything…” Everyone’s eyes widened. “You clearly don’t want me in heaven so why don’t I just stay human?” Tears filled his eyes. 

“If you don’t want it, I’ll gladly take it.” A deep voice said and the owner appeared out behind the thick brush.

“Raphael.” Cas said bitterly and stepped in between him and the tree.

“Hello, Castiel. Are you ready to come home yet?” He asked as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and dress shirt collar, ready for the inevitable fight.

“Not yet.” He grit out. “And what do you plan to do with Sam’s grace? It belongs to him.” Cas said, unsheathing an angel blade. 

“Well he clearly doesn’t want it so why not donate it to a reliable charity?” He said looking at Sam.

“No, you can’t have it. You’re only going to kill with it and I won’t let that happen.” Sam said with hate.

“Well that’s a shame… Guess I’ll have to take it by force then.” He grabbed an angel blade out of his inside jacket pocket and advanced towards the group while Castiel mirrored his movements and blocked his way.

“Sam, take this.” Sam looked at Gabe who handed him a bottle with a cork. “You don’t have to have your grace back if you don’t want to but at least take it so no one else does.” He whispered.

“But-” Gabe cut him off but grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down into a quick kiss.

“Go! Cas can’t go much further!” He looked over to see Raphael pinning Cas to the ground and the blade centimeters away from his throat. Sam ran to the tree and opened the bottle and felt the grace flow into his hands.

Meanwhile, Gabriel walked up to the two and called out. “Hey, Raphael, why don’t we settle this on archangel terms?” Raphael looked at him. “Let him go and we can settle this ourselves.” Raphael stood up with Cas and pushed him towards Dean’s feet. “Now Dean!” Raphael looked at the Winchester as he threw a lighter next to Raphael and igniting the holy oil that was surrounding him.

“You think you can win with this?”

“I think we just did, you son-of-a-bitch.” Dean said as he helped Cas up. “And Sammy here got his grace too.”

“Let’s get out of here guys.” Sam said and walked back onto the path.

~

“You’re an idiot! You could have died Cas!” Dean’s muffled voice reached the two from next door.

“I did it to protect Sam. I did it to protect all of you. Raphael would have sold Sam’s grace to Crowley if he didn’t use it for himself.” Cas responded. Gabriel and Sam looked at each other for a few moments before there was a slam from next door.

Dean opened their hotel room door and stuck his head in. “I’m going to the hotel bar, wanna come?” He asked, only looking at Sam.

“Hell yes.” And with that said he grabbed his jacket and left the room with Dean, leaving Gabriel a blank expression and unanswered questions.

~

“Another round of shots.” Dean said to the bartender.

“Don’t you think you should slow down?” He asked, eyes lingering on Sam’s lips.

“Another round.” Sam responded sharply. The bartender finally complied he walked off to the other side of the counter to serve the other patrons.

They both downed the whiskey and Sam turned to look at Dean.

“You and Cas gonna be okay?” Dean stiffened at the words.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Sam gave his ‘bitch face’ and Dean let out a huff before looking around for any eavesdroppers. “So Cas and me might have a thing going but it’s all fine.” He said shortly and Sam knew that was all he was going to get out of him before he changed the sub- “So what about Gabriel?”

-ject. Before he changed the subject.

“There’s nothing… I got my grace so that’s going to be the end of the road. I can go back home now.” He said quietly.

“Do you want to? Go back home, I mean?” Dean asked as he paid for the drinks and stood up. “No one’s forcing you to go back, man.”

“I want to go back, I do… It’s just that I have so many questions but I have no idea how to get answers…” Sam said and brushed a few strands of loose hair back.

Dean gave Sam a solid pat on the back as they walked out of the bar and to the lobby. “I’ll tell ya what, Sammy. You go up that stairway to Heaven and talk to the big man himself and if he doesn’t want to see ya, screw him! If I know anything, it’s deadbeat dads.” Sam gave a small smile and nodded.

“But I have to tell Gabe first.”

“No! You don’t have to tell him anything. He’s the one who got you into this mess he’s only going to make it worse.” Dean blocked the elevator door so it closed.

“But he’s an Archangel, Dean. A messenger of God.”

“He’s also a friggen’ douchebag but that doesn’t mean you have to tell him anything!”

“What do you have against Gabe to hate him so bad? What did he ever do to yo-” Dean shoved Sam into the metal doors of the elevator.

“Don’t go there Sam. You wouldn’t want to know.” Dean grit out.

“Try me.” Dean released Sam’s flannel shirt.

“He’s an ass for messing with you and hurting you. I hate him for making you take hold of my baby brother when he was dying! He has no boundaries or respect… He was only 16, Sam… Dad told me to take care of him… I-” Dean’s breath hitched and a single tear fell down his cheek. “Is he even still alive, Sam?” Dean asked, walking out the elevator doors when they opened.

“Dean, I-” Dean held his hands up, cutting him off.

“Nevermind, I don’t want to know. If he’s dead I’ll be crushed. If he’s alive I’ll want him back.” Dean walked down the hallway a bit before he turned around to say something but quickly decided against it and shut his mouth. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you’re lying…. you want to know real bad, Dean.” Dean nodded as another tear fell.

“I want him back…” Sam smile and closed his eyes, a glow surrounded him then suddenly his body went limp. “Sam!?” Slowly his eyes opened as if he was asleep for a long time.

“Dean?” He breathed out and his eyes went wide. “Is that my voice? It’s so deep!” This was no longer Sam, but it was the younger Winchester. “How old am I?”

“Hey, buddy. You’re 32…. I missed you.” Dean squeezed his brother tightly. Sam watched the exchange from the other end of the hall. His soul glowing softly against the floral wallpaper.

It was at this moment he was glad that he consumed his grace discretely because then he wouldn’t have been able to heal and give Dean his brother back.

“Archangel Gabriel, hopefully I’ll meet you at the portal. Dear God, I really wish that we can talk. Amen.” Sam prayed hard and floated out the opened window and across the Gulf of Mexico back to the United States where the closest portal was.


	6. Wings

“Hey kiddo… No vessel?” Gabriel asked from the swingset of the playground.

“I wanted to return him to Dean… Give him his little brother back. Do the right thing…. I mean we are angels, that’s what we were created to do.” Sam responded with.

“Well dad told me to tell you that you are wanted up top immediately. I mean I am the messenger of God.” He smiled. “And I like you much more like this anyways.” He grabbed Sam’s soul and walked into the sandbox that was the portal.

“Hello Sam.” They both looked over to see Chuck Shurley.

“Chuck? What are you doing here? Are you dead?” Sam asked in bewilderment.

“Technically no. I’ve never died but I’ve never been born either… I’m God, Sam.” He said with a smile.

“You’re God? But I thought you were a prophet?” Chuc- God, shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

“I heard that you had some questions?” Sam nodded. “Follow me then, I have something to show you.” Sam stood there for a few seconds before Gabe grabbed his hand and mouthed ‘come on’.

They walked down a long, white corridor and took a right after they passed Naomi’s office. There were paintings of all the angels along the walls, from angels like Samandriel to Joshua to Michael.

“So Sam, I hear that you found out about Lucifer? Well that was-”

“Why was I cast out of Heaven?” Sam cut off. “I have been loyal, I have worked hard, I have done everything an ordinary angel does, I have been holy! What am I to you, Father!?” Sam yelled and God looked away with a sad smile.

“You have been my favorite, Sam.” He slowly pointed at a picture near the end of the hallway. It was a collage of paintings of Sam from when he was a young fledgling and met Dean, when he saved the world multiple times and when Gabriel kissed him. There were many paintings of him here. He touched the golden frame and traced it to the bottom where a plaque was lain.

‘My dearest angel Sam‘ He slid his fingers over the engraved letters.

“You see? You’re special, Sam. You love humanity and you have compassion for other creatures that even I would have thought of smiting. You may not think it but you are loved. You proved to me you are ready for this responsibility and privilege.” Something large wrapped in powder blue silk appeared in his arms.

“Were are we?” Sam asked as he blinked and saw he was in a different location. He heard cheering outside and looked to see every angel in Heaven gathered in the courtyard, chanting Sam’s name in Enochian. “What is this!?” He asked as he turned around to see Gabriel and God with smiles on their faces.

“This is your coronation ceremony, moose.” Gabriel answered.

“You mean…. I-I’m an-?” Sam grabbed the door frame to support himself.

“Yeah Sammy, you’re an archangel.” Sam’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be his voice, he was still on Ear- “How ‘bout we get a couple burgers after this whole shebang is over?” He turned to see Dean in God’s office, watching this happen. ”Chuck?”

“Long story, Dean.” God walked out onto the balcony and everyone quieted down when they saw him.

“Hello everyone, I know this hasn’t happened since the beginning of creation but I have an important announcement to make. We all know Sam, the angel without wings, Lucifer’s twin, the angel with a strong grace, an angel worth praying to.” He glanced back. “I have decided to give him his wings. He is the holiest, kindest, most compassionate angel in heaven…. A better god than I.” Everyone gasped. “With this honor I have decided to give him a title. The title of Archangel…. Archangel Sam of Compassion and Humanity.” He motioned for Sam to come onto the balcony.

He unwrapped the twine and opened the fabric….

His wings were beautiful.

“These are custom made Archangel wings specifically for you. They contain not only the ability to travel, but the ability of any other angel 20 times more. You are stronger than Michael and the only thing that can kill you is yourself. Thank you for being an angel Sam.” The wings were a dark purple at the base and grew into a very light grey, almost white. The tip of the wings were bordered with gold trim. The feathers where thick and soft and smelled of piuva tree blossoms. The tree his grace turned into.

“Thank you.” Tears fell down his cheeks and he reached out to hug him.

“No, thank you, Sam. You’ve proved to everyone you will not become like Lucifer-” A flash of white blinded everyone momentarily.

“He is no Archangel!” It was Michael and he had his sword in hand. “I will not bow to you!” He lifted up his sword and-

...Nothing…

He slashed at Sam but his effort was futile. He did no harm to the newest archangel.

“Stop this at once, Michael!” God commanded but he did not yield for he was relentlessly trying to kill his brethren.

“Never!” Sam shut his eyes and prayed, prayed that Michael would stop so that he could apologize.

“Please… Michael… Stop this?” Sam finally opened his eyes long enough to meet Michael’s. “This is not you, this is not what is meant to be. Why would angels throw such violence against each other when we could just live?” Michael tilted his head.

“You are a mistake, Sam. You were never meant to have this much power or any power at all. It would be best to end one’s self now.” Michael retorted and handed Sam his blade. “Or do you wish to kill me?” Sam shook his head.

“It doesn’t have to be this way. We can be brothers, Michael.” Sam threw the sword into the fountain in the courtyard. He stood and extended a hand out towards Michael. “We’re brothers.” Michael reached out for his hand and pulled him into a hug.

“Good job, Sam! You passed the trial!” God said. “You were given the choice to either kill or spare Michael and you chose befriend him.” Michael let go of Sam.

“All is good within me, Sam.” Michael stated before he snapped back to wherever he came from. 

“I have one more gift. A vessel to call your own.” A mix of blue and white wrapped Sam gingerly. It felt as any normal vessel would, warm and cared for. But it came down to the fact that there was no one’s soul occupying, just empty. “It is a copy of your previous vessel.”

Sam looked down at his hands to see they were as strong and masculine as he had left them. He still felt as though he was looming over everyone but something about his vessel seemed off and it wasn’t the lack of the younger Winchester but it was his wings. Sam felt them on his back and willed them to move, to twitch.

And they did.

A rush of air swooped up as his wings sprang open. He gave them a good flap or two before he rose off the ground.

“They’re awesome Sam, but I gotta go man. Little bro needs my help with dinner.” Dean said and patted his shoulder before he swirled his finger as if the action would make things go faster. “Lets go, Chuck, ‘don’t got all day.” God rolled his eyes and sent Dean back to his brother.

“I’ll see you around, dad.” Gabe said before walking up to Sam. “Lets go, Sam. I got some explaining to do.” And just like that they were both gone.


	7. I Hope So

“ _I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_A look from you and I would fall from grace_

_And that would wipe this smile right from my face_ ”

The music played softly from the old jukebox at the other side of the room. Sam found himself within Gabriel’s arms, swaying from foot to foot with the rhythm. Gabriel hummed low in his chest and Sam felt the soft vibrations and found them to be soothing.

“Do you remember when we used to dance? And incidents arose from circumstance… One thing led to another, we were young. And we would scream together songs unsung.” Gabriel sang along to the lyrics as he spinned Sam.

“What are you doing, Gabe?” Sam chuckled, being brought back into Gabriel’s arms.

“Dancing with my favorite archangel.” He grabbed the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips met briefly before Sam pulled away. “What’s wrong?” Gabe asked as he rested a hand on Sam’s shoulder when he turned away from him.

“Do you even love me, Gabriel? Truly, genuinely love me?” Sam asked as he turned to sit on the motel mattress.

“Of course I love you, Sam. I have ever since I was assigned to keep you safe.” Gabe went to sit next to him. “Why are you asking now of all times?” Sam shrugged and let out a sigh.

“I don’t know…. maybe I want to know where this is gonna go before it actually goes anywhere…” Sam was surprised when he was pulled forward by his shirt collar. He was even more surprised when he felt soft lips against his. The kiss was slow and soft, almost languid and the boys lingered for a bit. Neither one sure whether to pull each other closer or separate before anything else could happen.

“God, I hope this goes somewhere, Sam.” Gabe made a choking sound in the back of his throat as he rested his forehead against the brunette's. “I really want this, I want _you_ …” Tears slipped down his cheeks and it was at that moment Sam decided to pull Gabriel in a tight embrace and kiss his tears away as fast as they came.

“I do too, Gabriel….” They sat like that for the longest time, holding eachother and whispering sweet nothings into the other’s ear with the occasional peck to any open skin they could reach.

“I’m going to make this work, Sam. I’m going to make _us_ work.” Gabe whispered into Sam’s throat as he traced the buttons on his shirt.

“Yeah…” Sam slowly slipped out of the comfort that was Gabriel's arms and walked up to the jukebox that was still going. “So for archangel’s… this can play any song?” Gabe chuckled and nodded. “Okay, here goes nothing…” He placed a hand on the old thing and closed his eyes, hoping this new power would will itself to do the assigned task.

“Not like that, Sam.” Gabe said and got up from the bed. “Like this.” As he stood behind Sam, he put his hands over the taller one’s so he mirrored his movements. “Easy. Don’t force it, let if flow out.” Sam closed his eyes and welcomed it out. Only this time, when he opened his eyes, he saw a soft stream of white grace covering the jukebox then disappear.

“Well?” Sam asked but nothing came. “It didn’t work… Did it?” Gabe gave a smirk and shrugged.

“I don’t know, did it?” Sam was about to retort something in frustration when the soft melody of a piano reached his ears.

“ _I found God_

_On corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the West was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, ‘where you been?’_

_he said, ‘ask anything’_ ”

Sam turned around in Gabriel’s arms and took his hands in his. “May I have this dance?”

“‘Course you can, sasquatch!” Sam rolled his eyes.

“The name calling stays?” The shorter looked up with his whiskey eyes.

“No no no, not ‘ _name calling_ ’, pet names! And yes, they stay.” Sam leaned down and gave Gabriel a quick peck.

“Okay sugar tits.” Sam retorted with and took Gabe off guard.

“Oh! Is that how you want to play this?” Sam gave an innocent smile. “W-what? I don’t like that smile, Sam!” Gabe tried to get out of Sam’s arms but they only wrapped around his waist once again. “Put me down, Sam!” Gabe laughed out as Sam lifted him off the ground.

“Make me, ‘ _oh so powerful_ ’ archangel” Sam tossed him onto the mattress and started tickling him.

“S-sa-am, st-t-o-o-p it!” He said through the fit of giggles that came with Sam’s longs fingers ghosting over his ribs. It was such a human thing to do. Falling in love and blindly making something out of it.

“You done with the pet names?” Sam asked as he ceased the attack in favor of putting his hands on either side of Gabe’s face.

 **  
** “Fight me, _Rapunzel_.” A heavy smirk slid across his face as he tangled his hands in the soft, brown locks. "Love you..."


End file.
